Tempest (GoddessOfCarries)
''Tempest belongs to GoddessOfCarries, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling. '' Description Tempest is a rather normal-looking dragon, at least among her group of friends. She is a small RainWing dragonet with mostly dark purple scales, with lavender purple lining her wing membranes and tail. Her scales change according to mood rather quickly. Sometimes Tempest takes on lighter shades of purple, while sometimes she prefers darker tones that are closer to black, but her natural scale color will never shy away from the purple range. She can camouflage decently, but she rarely uses this ability. She has a pair of venom-shooting fangs as any other RainWing. Her tail is stronger than most dragonets her age and she has a firm hold on tree branches. Her wings are also trained over time to have high endurance and quickness, allowing her to navigate the forest easily. She is one of the best at tree-gliding among her RainWing friends. Personality Tempest is a cheerful and carefree soul, preferring to live life as it is. She is seen as the typical, stereotypical lazy RainWing, but she doesn't really mind that. In truth, the little dragonet isn't that lazy, as compared to her other acquaintances. She is highly energetic and usually motivated, even though not having much thought about the future. She does things because they are fun, and nothing more than that. Tempest is very talkative and outgoing, liking to strike up conversations at any given opportunity and possibly make a new friend. If a dragon turned out to be hostile or mean, Tempest would usually just give up and leave them alone. She tends to talk and befriend many dragons, but few of them actually stay. This is partly due to her short attention span, as she rarely focuses only on small groups of dragons. Many have found her to be annoying and loud, and some are unsettled by her overly clingy composure. She also has a tendency to talk really loud and fast, leaving no room for another to even speak, which can be annoying to most. When she accidentally stirs up trouble, few dragons are willing to help her or deal with the mess she had left behind. She usually tries to fix anything she had broken, but is upset when no one seems to be tolerant of her. Tempest is actually quite kind and friendly, and will greet everyone with a warm welcome and shower those she deems friendly with physical affection, although not every dragon appreciates that. The RainWing dragonet is hardly ever serious, but when she is, she is dependable. She will rarely lie to anyone and is ultimately good-hearted. She can get pretty territorial if she feels like those she are close to are threatened. This is because she might know and talk to the whole forest, but very few have truly made a difference in her life. Going on that list means that Tempest will do anything to protect you. She is the kind of dragon you would never expect to turn hostile and bite you, but if threatened she can do anything to fight back. She isn't hesitant to use her venom on another dragon, although she rarely does so to the point of killing. Tempest doesn't like predictable, boring routines, and enjoys the occasional adventure. She is very positive and optimistic about life, always telling others that it will be better soon when they're down or feeling sad. She can pick up on another dragon's feelings rather quickly, but she sometimes says things that they do not want to hear. When she notices that she made another dragon upset, she will try to cover it with a quick apology and back away to avoid further harm or conflict. She dislikes it when another dragon has negative emotions, for she would more or less be somewhat affected, too. Tempest admits that she isn't really smart, for she had been living the laid back RainWing life for most of her dragonet years. She doesn't like to get into situations where she has to get physical, but she knows how to use her natural weapons and agility to her advantage. She has no problem in dealing with dragons who just want to stir up trouble for no reason. She can even scold another dragon pretty badly, even if she doesn't like it. She just prefers to stay the cheerful, happy and carefree dragonet she is, and she wishes nothing more than for you to see her as just that. History Tempest is a rather normal-looking dragon, at least among her group of friends. Skills/Abilities Tempest is a rather normal-looking dragon, at least among her group of friends. Relationships Seafoam: Spark: Lunacy: Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:RainWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (GoddessOfCarries)